


Rules

by Enigel



Category: RH Plus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> White rosebuds bloom on  
> cold ground; white wisps of hair  
> Eternal winter

Kiyoi crumples the paper and throws it across the room. It lands exactly in the middle of the waste bin.

Douzan's voice catches up with him, lit by soft laughter.

"Poetry is not for you, Kiyoi. You are too rule-bound."

"Poetry has rules," Kiyoi said with a small frown.

"So it does. The chief amongst them is: break the rules."

Douzan's fingers brushed his.

"Your boys still have to play by the rules," Michitaka is saying. "Are you even listening to me, Kiyoi-san?"

Kiyoi smiles as the present comes back to him in sharp focus.

"Michitaka-san, I'm always listening."


End file.
